


Love Boat

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack have to go undercover on a cruise. Any more of a summary and it might spoil it, or then again it may not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Boat  
Author: Wereleopard and Brandy  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Ianto/Jack  
Spoilers: umm will say all of Torchwood.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood. I wish.  
Summary: Ianto and Jack have to go undercover on a cruise. (Any more of a summary and it might spoil it, or then again it may not)  
Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story  
Krista this is for you, hope you like it. We love you

Chapter One

"Take a look at this." Ianto gave Jack a copy of the report.

Jack read it through quickly. "How did you do this so quickly? I know that not everything with you is quick." Jack eyed up Ianto.

"I am very good at what I do." Ianto laughed.

Jack winked at his lover. "That I know."

Gwen looked at the two of them gazing at each other, passion obvious in their eyes. She couldn't help it - jealousy started to gnaw at her. Jack wasn't hers, he may never be hers, but that didn't stop these feelings. She loved Rhys, but what she felt for Jack was so much more.

Owen walked towards them, shaking his head. "If you two are going to start having sex, do it somewhere more privately. If not do you mind telling us in the cheap seats what is going on?"

"An old friend has asked for my help." Jack muttered his eyes becoming sadder as he had one last glance at Ianto before turning to Owen.

"A friend, huh?" Owen smirked.

"Yes a friend." Jack said coolly. "I met him in the military. His son and daughter-in-law have gone missing."

Tosh frowned. "Missing, from where?"

Jack turned and looked at Ianto.

"It's a theme cruise, a real life "Love Boat" kind of thing. It is for couples trying to get away for a romantic time or for those trying to reconnect." These cruises are definitely adult only – no kids.

"So someone or a couple of someone's will be heading on this cruise?" Owen asked.

Jack nodded. "These are not the first; in fact most of them have disappeared afterwards. But they all have one thing in common. They are head over heels in love, or became so while on the cruise, and based upon interviews with neighbors and friends, they couldn't keep their hands of each other."

"You're joking aren't you?" Owen questioned. Ianto raised and eyebrow in amusement. "You're not, so let me get this straight someone is taking couples that are high on love and sex?"

"Looks like it." Jack said with a grin.

"So when do we go?" Gwen asked smiling as she walked towards her handsome boss.

Ianto's face fell, and his heart broke. He knew that Jack still had a soft spot for Gwen. He turned away so no one could see the pain.

Jack wanted to go over and hold Ianto but he had to deal with this first. "Sorry Gwen, but if we are going to capture or kill this thing I think Ianto should be the one to go with me."

Ianto turned his eyes shining bright with love.

"Jack, are you sure? I mean, it's Ianto." Gwen paused for a moment. "I'm sorry Ianto I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Gwen to catch this thing we need to have a sexual release, which I can do and have done with Ianto but more that that it has to have an element of love."

"So Ianto's in love with you, he's not..." Gwen was interrupted by Jack.

"I wasn't talking about Ianto." He said plainly.

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "You're in love with Ianto. But, it's Ianto?"

"Yes, it's Ianto." Jack sighed turning to the man in question.

Ianto stared at him, then suddenly giving him a blinding smile.

"Guys, not now. We have a job to do."

Ianto and Jack pulled their gazes from each other. "I'll book the tickets." Ianto said, trying to contain his excitement.

"So you and Ianto "cruising together." Tosh winked at him, humming the Love Boat theme, and walked off after Ianto.

Jack called after him. "Cut that out! This is serious."

Tosh turned, "Oh, you don't like that one, I got a million more – 'I love it when we're cruisin' together." Or, ooo wee baby, don't you want to take me on a sea cruise?

"Ugh! Fine – but sing and work at the same time!"

TBC

Old man rhythm is in my shoes  
No use t'sittin' and a'singin' the blues  
So be my guest, you got nothin' to lose  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

Feel like jumpin' baby won't ya join me please  
I don't like beggin' but I'm on bended knee

I got to get t'rockin get my hat off the rack  
I got to boogie woogie like a knife in the back  
So be my guest, you got nothin' to lose  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

I got to get t'movin' baby I ain't lyin'  
My heart is beatin' rhythm and it's right on time  
So be my guest, you got nothin' to lose  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

Feel like jumpin' baby won't ya join me please  
I don't like beggin' but I'm on bended knee

Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Oo-ee, oo-ee baby  
Won't ya let me take you on a sea cruise?

*** The original version was sung by songwriter Huey "Piano" Smith, but Ace Records  
removed his vocal from the tape and re-dubbed it with that of white singer Frankie  
Ford in order to make the song more commercial; Frankie also re-wrote some of the  
lyrics to get a co-songwriting credit

Send "Sea Cruise" Ringtone to your Cell

Love Boat Theme Lyrics

Send "Love Boat Theme" Ringtone to Your Cell

Love, exciting and new  
Come aboard, we're expecting you  
Love, life's sweetest reward  
Let it flow, it floats back to you

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure  
Your mind on a new romance

And love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore  
It's love  
Welcome aboard  
It's love!

)  
Baby let's cruise  
Away from here  
Don't be confused  
The way is clear

And if you want it you got it forever  
This is not a one-night stand, baby, so...

Let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find

Chorus:  
You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're going my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
Music is played for love  
Cruisin' it made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin' together

Baby tonight  
Belongs to us  
Everything is right  
Do what you must

And inch by inch we get closer and closer  
To every little part of each other, ooh baby, yeah, so...

Let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find

Repeat Chorus

Cruise with me baby  
Ooh, ooh  
Ohh, ooh  
Oh baby let's cruise  
Let's float, let's glide  
Ohh let's open up and go inside

And if you want it you got it forever  
I could just stay here beside you and love you baby  
So...

Let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find

Repeat Chorus (2x)  
(to fade)


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Ianto went back to his desk to book the tickets and study the shore excursions online, which left a very confused Gwen staring at Jack. Tosh shook her head and followed her friend out.

"So you and Jack on a cruise huh?"

"Tosh it's not a holiday it's work."

"Right." Tosh drawled. "You and Jack going on a cruise, for couples to find something that feeds of love and sexual energy is work."

Ianto couldn't help the grin. "Some days life is good."

"Yes it is." Tosh paused. "Jack said he loved you."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I know, I still think I'm dreaming it."

"Well only if I am having the same fantasy."

"So you fantasize that Jack and I go on a sex cruise?" The young Welshman laughed.

"Well apart from the cruise aspect."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth. "You have fantasized about Jack and I, together."

"Who wouldn't? You two are so hot! I sometimes wondered if I came in early I would catch you at it."

"Tosh please stop there. I I I." He stopped and noticed her gazing at him. "Will you stop that!"

"What?" Tosh asked innocently.

"Stop undressing me in your mind and imaging Jack and I at it!"

She grinned at him. "You better book some great tickets."

"You know it." Ianto grinned back at her.

XXXXX

Owen saw the look that Gwen was giving Jack. He thought, "That has nothing to do with me – I'm staying out of that one," and walked away.

"Jack, I thought that." Gwen stuttered to a stop.

"You thought what Gwen?" Jack asked he guessed what she was leading to but he didn't want there to be any misunderstanding between them. He knew that he should have sorted this out a while ago.

"That you and I, you know." Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Gwen you are a very attractive woman and I would by lying if I didn't say that when we first met I did have feelings for you, and in a way I guess I still do. But," Jack paused and held up his hand before she interrupted him. "Ianto and I were together just for companionship, but as things progressed, my feelings for him became deeper. I feel like I'm in love. I should have told you this earlier but I didn't know how to bring this conversation up. Don't forget you have Rhys. No matter what you feel for me, you still love him."

Jack smiled as he heard Ianto's sexy Welsh accent.

"You're happy just to hear his voice."

"Yes I am." Jack walked over to Ianto and pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly.

"Oi not in working hours." Owen called out.

"Is everything booked?" Jack asked not letting Ianto go.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Yes it is." "We're on Deck 8 on the port side. That's one deck off the main buffets and the pool. You don't get seasick, do you? Of course you don't. There are literally over a hundred choices for shore excursions. They recommend that you book them ahead of time. Swimming with stingrays sounds really cool. Then there's the one that's somewhere between snorkeling and scuba diving. Are you more interested in shopping, seeing wildlife, seeing nature, water sports, or being lazy.

"I'm more interested in the investigation. Calm down!

"I guess we could just book them when we get there, if it's we need to."

Jack could see the excitement drain from his face. "Why don't you pull the credit card records and see if there are any similar charges. If there's an activity in which they all participated, sign us up. And don't forget – you need to think about what you're going to pack. Formal wear, beach wear, and double check if there are any theme nights in case we need costumes.

"I'm on it. Costumes, hmmm."

Jack shook his head and said, "Well cruise, ready or not, here we come."

Ianto leant towards him, lowered his head to Jack's ear. "Not yet but you will soon."

TBC


End file.
